


Perfect in Every Way

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [147]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael is so in love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam completes Michael in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect in Every Way

“It’s strange,” Michael begins, a lazy smile spreading across his features as he looks up at his mate. “Every day, and with every night we lay together, with every moment we spend together, with every thing we do together, I find myself falling more and more in love with you.”

 

Adam scoffs. “We’re already married, Mikey. You don’t have to sweet talk me. You’d get into my pants anyway, you know.”

 

Michael frowns. “But it’s true. You see, Sam... Sam was made perfect for Lucifer, in every way. They were made for one another. But you? You weren’t. You weren’t born to be mine. You weren’t destined to complete me. And yet... You do.”

 

“Mika-”

 

“It amazes me, every time I look at you. You fill me with such love, such joy, such _euphoria._ I am at peace when I am with you, but at the same time I am elated and exalted. You fulfill me. You complete me. And every time I look at you, I think to myself, _I cannot possibly love him any more than I already do,_ because I love you with all of my being. But every night, I love you a little more. And-” His next words are muffled by Adam’s lips against his own. His smiles into the kiss and parts his lips for his lover, moaning quietly when Adam deepens the kiss.

 

“Shh,” Adam whispers when they finally pull apart, leaning his forehead against Michael’s. “You’re gonna make me cry if you keep going, and we can’t both be the girl at the same time, now can we?”

 

Michael opens his mouth to protest, but Adam just returns to kissing him, pulling away just long enough to whisper, “I love you just as much, you know,” before leaning right back in.


End file.
